Changes
by katibee234
Summary: Hermione receives the surprise of her life when she finds out that she is not the muggle born she always thought she was, but the pure blood sister of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1: Big News

Hello. This is my second fanfic ever. I like to write but I don't have much time on my hands so the updates won't be as often as I would like them to be. I would be interested in a beta if anyone would like to offer as I am not very good at the editing part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the plot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Big News

"I'm what!" Hermione Granger yelled at Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

"You are adopted Ms. Granger. Well separated at birth would be he correct wording. You and your twin sister were born near the end of the first Wizarding War, and your parents were in hiding from the Dark Lord."

"Hold on. I have a twin sister?"

"Yes now let me continue. Your biological parents were, as I already stated, were in hiding from the Dark Lord. Your father had rushed your mother to the nearest muggle hospital. You were born three minutes after your twin. Your parents were so excited to have two beautiful baby girls. The nurse ad taken you and your sister to get you all cleaned up in a different part of the hospital. There was another couple at the same hospital who just had a baby girl. The woman was not very she could have children and was very happy that she had just had one. Little did the couple know, their daughter had died just a few minutes after being taken to get cleaned up. The nurse didn't have the heart to tell them that their baby girl had died. So, making up her mind very quickly, she took you and gave you to the other couple, while your nurse wasn't looking. The other couple was the Grangers. When your parents found out you were gone they were incredibly heartbroken. They didn't understand how someone could just take someone else's child. They never got over the loss of you and searched and searched for you. They ended up having another little girl a couple of years after you and your twin were born, but no one could take the place of you. When you turned eleven and went to Hogwarts Dumbledore had noticed something different about you. He noticed that you weren't the muggle born you claimed to be. In fact, you were a pure blood."

"I'm a pure blood?"

The minister looked her in the eye, "Yes my dear, you are in fact pure blood. Dumbledore had heard about your disappearance and knew that you would be coming to Hogwarts at some point. So when you arrived he contacted your parents and the recognized you. You do look very similar to both of them and your sisters. They were going to tell you but then the Dark Lord came back your first year and they knew they had to wait. And now that the war is over your parents want to know you."

Hermione tried to take in all the new information, she was separated at birth, she had a twin sister, her parents were not actually her parents. "What about my parents, oh excuse me, the Grangers?" she asked Shacklebolt.

"They know now what has happened. They love you very much but they think it is time that your real parents and family get to know you. They will always be there for you. They have packed all your things and given them to an auror. They have decided to stay in Australia as their dental practice is doing very well and they have made some very good friends. They said you can come and visit or call anytime you need to talk."

Hermione took everything in once more. After a few minutes of silence she turned to Shacklebolt and asked, "So what happens now?"

"Well actually, your family is here and they cannot wait to meet you."

Hermione was stunned, "They are here? I don't know anything about them!"

"Okay well I will tell you about them. They are a pure blood family. One of the ancient pure blood families. Your mother stayed in hiding with your sisters while the war was happening and your father was a spy for the order. Now wait Miss Granger. Before you say anything yes, he has the mark, but he had to take the mark so it would seem real to the Dark Lord. But he fought for the Order throughout the war. In fact, he kept an eye on you the whole time making sure nothing happened to you. They do not believe in the pure blood hierarchy that Voldemort did."

"Well, who are they?"

"Your family is the Greengrass's."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

I am back. So sorry for the long wait for this next chapter. School and everything got in the way. Anyway, here is the 2nd chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

"Hermione, are you okay? You have been very quiet for about fifteen minutes now."

She looked up. "I don't really know what to say Minister. Does that mean that Daphne is my twin sister?"

"Yes."

"And Astoria is my younger sister?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded. She honestly didn't know what to think, say, or feel. She knew that both girls were in Slytherin and part of the elite house crowd. But other than that, she didn't know anything about the two.

"Hermione, it's time." Kingsley said as he stood up. Hermione followed suit and headed out the door to another meeting room.

When she got close, she saw Harry standing by the door with her bags. She ran over and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Oh Harry. I am so nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they make me switch houses? What if they make me become friends with those snakes? Oh my goodness! What if they forbid me to talk to you, Ron or Ginny anymore?"

"Oh Hermione," Harry said as he untangled himself from his friend's big, "It will be alright. I just met them and they are very nice people. They are just as nervous to meet you, as you are to meet them. But they are also very excited."

"Really?" she asked her best friend.

Harry laughed and wiped the stray tear from his friend's face, "Yes Mione. Even Daphne and Astoria are excited to meet you. Well, meet you as their sister. Since you know, they already know you."

Just then Kingsley opened the door. "Okay Miss. Granger, or should I say Miss Greengrass."

Hermione looked to Harry who gave her a reassuring smile. She gave her best friend one last hug and took her bags, and entered the room.

"Oh my goodness. William, there she is"

"Our little girl."

Hermione looked around the room. There were two adults. The man had her hair color and blue eyes that reminded her of sapphires. He was dressed as she thought he would be. Ver expensive business robes and pants, along with what looked like sleek, black, italian shoes. The woman had blonde curly hair and her chestnut eyes. She was a little taller than Hermione, still very petite. She was wearing a floor length dress and a slightly heeled shoe. Then she saw her sisters. Daphne and herself looked a lot alike. The only differences were the hair , which was straight and blonde, and her eyes were sapphire blue. But other than that, Hermione saw herself. Astoria looked like her as well. So much in fact that they could triplets. Her hair was wavy, with a dirty blonde to light brown and her eyes were the same as Hermione's. They were both dressed like muggles. To say it surprised her was an understatement. The family came in third in terms of wealth in the wizarding world. Behind the Zabini family, in second, and of course the Malfoy's who took the top prize. Since coming out to the public that they had been spies for the order, the Malfoy family was just finishing up getting Malfoy Industries back to it's former glory.

Hermione brought herself out of her thoughts, and back to the family sitting in front of her.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart." her mother came to embrace her. Hermione stayed stiff for a couple seconds before finally wrapping her arms around the older woman, her mother. Her father came and joined the embrace.

"My Hermione. I am so happy tat you are back. I have my daughter back." her father said.

"Well you know my name, but I do not know yours." Hermione said, sitting in a chair around the round table.

As her parents sat down. her father spoke, "Well I am William and this is your mother Antoinette. And as you know from school, this is your younger sister Astoria and this is your twin sister Daphne."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I do remember them. But I am not in Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor and I am friends with Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley, as well as the rest of the Weasley family. I would appreciate it if you still allowed me to speak to them."

"Oh sweetheart. We would never keep you from your friends. You know, I was in Gryffindor as well. When Daphne and Astoria were both placed in Slytherin, your father's house, I knew you would be a Gryffindor like me." her mother said happily. "We are not like most purebloods Hermione. We love muggle things and we don't have house elves either."

Hermione was shocked, "You don't?"

"No dear. Your sisters would never allow it. They are very against the use of house elves as servants." her father answered her.

Hermione just sat there, trying to take everything in. "You are a lot different than I thought you would be.I had thought that you would be. I thought that you would be upset that I was raised in the muggle world and that I wasn't in Slytherin."

"Oh Hermione. We are nothing like that. I work in the wizarding world but your mother is a fashion designer in both the muggle and wizarding world."

"Wait, are you talking about A.G. Designs?"

"Yes my darling. A.G. Designs is my company. We have stores in both muggle and wizarding worlds."

"Those clothes are beautiful. I am absolutely in love with the new swimsuit line for summer. The lime green one is my favorite!" Hermione smiled.

They talked for another hour. They learned about how Hermione grew up and she found out how life was in the Greengrass household. Hermione was very surprised to find out that they lived a pretty muggle lifestyle. They traveled to muggle places and even had a television in man rooms in their home.

"I think that it is time to go home. Are you ready Hermione?" William asked his daughter.

"Yes. I think I am." Hermione said as she picked up her bags.

The newly acquainted family walked to the fireplace and grabbed some flo powder. Daphne and Astoria went first. Then Hermione stepped into the fireplace with her parents. They each put an arm around her as her father threw down the powder yelling "Greengrass Estate". She smiled as she saw the ministry vanish.


End file.
